The Next Step
by saphira96
Summary: A Luke and Natalie fic,what happened right after the movie ended? What about when they got to California? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was surprised at the lack of LukeXNatalie fics, I like Chase and Andie better as a pair but I couldn't get these two out of my head recently so I decided to write one on them. This will be a multi chapter fic the next part is going to fast forward to when they get to California. There is a really good fic about the trip called, 'Bus Ride to California' so I thought I would do my own little entry then the part with them going to college. I have already started the next chapter so it will be up soon. Thanks to all of those who reviewed on my last fic, it really helps the writing mojo/muse. **

********I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING****** (the plot is kinda mine but that's it)**

_He watched the screen mesmerized by the way she moved effortlessly across the floor her whole body danced. "She's the one," he said, "the one I've been telling you about." He need and excuse he had to get down there to see her, to watch her, "Hey Moose lets go down stairs I'll show you around." He ignored the groans and protesting voices of his crew, he didn't care. When they got down to the club he told Moose to look around and left with his camera in his hand, he turned it on and began scanning the crowd for her figure, there she was he followed her hypnotized by the passion and power that she could move her body with. She wove her way through the crowd taunting him to follow only to disappear again. He followed her walking around the corner he saw her dancing against a man she dropped to the ground flattening her body only to come back up and snatch his hat she swung her hips as she strutted into the dancing crowd the turned and threw the man's hat back and disappeared into the masses. He scanned the crowd he didn't see her quickly he flipped open the screening turning on the night vision of his camera and scanning it over the groups of thrumming bodies where was she? He felt someone's gaze and swung his head around, the hair on his arm stood up he looked down, there she was just watching him with a piercing stare. She reached up and snapped the screen shut with a deliberate motion then slipped backwards toward the unearthly glow of the neon lights, he turned slowly bring his camera forward, she watched him her eyes never leaving his as she prowled through the glowing beams, she had an air of feline grace and power as she swung through the shadows she disappeared for a moment and he turned quickly to see where she had gone. She was nowhere in sight, that was part of what fascinated him so much, she was like a mist, or a jungle cat here then not but always leaving those who saw her wondering if they had actually seen anything at all. She was surrounded by mystery and he was determined to catch her on tape. _

He smiled fondly at the memory, he had been right she was defiantly mysterious and her dancing was just as powerful and graceful as the stalk of a cat. He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair, he still couldn't believe the events of the last couple of weeks, he had lost the vault, Natalie, and his crew only to somehow get them all back and win the World Jam, and then there was the fact that he was now going to California with his amazing dancer, Natalie, they really hadn't gotten a chance to discuss their relationship since they got on the train. As soon as they had both relaxed they had felt the weight of the last couple of weeks lift off their shoulder and realized how tired booth of them were, they had drifted to sleep in each other's arms, but now he was awake and staring at his beautiful companion. He had never dreamed that she would come back for him after he had learned she was Julien's sister and it had almost torn him apart to turn his back on her when she had begged for him to come with her to California. When she had run onto the stage telling him to trust her he was thrilled. He had been surprised and proud when she hissed to Julien through her clenched teeth that she was no longer a Samaria and that he was now her family. He smiled again as he thought of just how perfectly they had danced together, it had been easy like breathing they were like the twins talking on some other level. Natalie stirred in his arms and mumbled sleepily,

"Why do you keep smiling?" He chucked softly,

"How could you know I am smiling you haven't opened your eyes since we fell asleep."

"How did you know that I fell asleep, I could have just closed my eyes for a second," she said looking up at him with a knowing smile on her face. He was speechless as she peered up at him from beneath her long eyelashes,

"I just know," he whispered back closing the distance between them and pressing his lips gentle against hers, it was a soft sweet kiss the ones that are full of promise in a very clean daylight kind of way. He rested his forehead against hers.

"We have to talk," he said softly, she looked up at him with a grimace but nodded she knew he was right they hadn't talked really at all since he had discovered that she was Julien's sister at least not with words, their dance at the World Jam was a conversation in itself, but many were things still left unsaid.

"I know, I am sorry, Luke, you have to believe me I had no idea about the battle, I had no idea of who you were or anything, all I knew was what Julien had told me, and he made you sound like a jealous bastered who couldn't stand a little competition and then I saw the place you had built for people who had nothing and how you offered to give me a place to sleep when all you knew was my name, Julien would never do something like that, he is strict and runs the house of Samaria with a rigid discipline, no outsiders are ever allowed in."

He nodded he had figured as much, he turned to her he needed to know something before things got any farther.

"What did Julien tell you to do, what did he ask you to do?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him waiting until he looked into to her eyes,

"He told me to get into the house of Pirates, he said that it wouldn't be hard and that you were a softy anyway. He told me to get to you to become trusted and to go whatever that might lead. What he didn't tell me to do was stay up late thinking about you, cry in my sleep knowing that you would find out and pray that somehow you would forgive me. Luke we met because of Julien, but everything that happened between us was because of us no one besides us,"

Her eyes burned with a fire that he recognized, it was the same fire that lit her eyes when she danced and the same fire that had burned so brightly when she had run on to the floor at the World Jam telling him that _they_ could beat her brother and begging him to trust her. It was also the fire that had burned in her eyes as he had leaned down and kissed her at the train stop, he knew that she was telling the truth. He was suddenly very aware of how close they were, she was practically sitting on his lap, he leaned down resting his forehead against hers staring into her eyes. They sat like that silently just breathing, she tilted her head brushing her lips against his, his eyes darkened perceptively she whispered to him quietly,

"No one but us Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is part two I hope you like it there will most likely be a part three though it will probably take me longer to write. Same disclaimer applies. **

Luke walked through the crowded hallways with Natalie right behind him. It had been a very long couple of days of traveling and both he and Natalie were tired and in need of a place to but their stuff down, but so far finding their dorm was proving to be impossible. They had talked to the directors of dorm management or whatever they were called earlier today and they had been told that there was a separate area of the building that they would be allowed to room in together. He and Natalie had both decided they would rather sleep together than with total strangers apart, but finding this elusive part of the college was putting both of them in a temper it didn't help that everyone they passed didn't know, didn't care, or were too busy making out with their girlfriend or boyfriend to notice either Natalie or Luke. Luke glared at a passing student that was eyeing Natalie, this was also not helping the situation.

Natalie stared at the rigid shoulders of her boyfriend, _boyfriend_ it felt so nice to be able to say it think it, and now they were far away from her brother, too far for him to be able to screw anything up. Luke had stopped and was now glaring at the map of the campus with a frightening force. Natalie walked up to a girl that was hanging posters on her door,

"Could you please tell me where I could find the rooms were guys and girls are allowed to stay together?" she asked. The girl smiled,

"Wow your lucky takes a lot to get those rooms, two rights one left your almost there." Natalie smiled gratefully and went to tell Luke. She walked over to him took the map and folded it saying softly,

"You are going to set the thing on fire Luke, we are almost there two rights one left," He turned and smiled down at her smiling face,

"Finally I could use a shower and some decent beds," he said with a tired grin. She led the way down the corridor, taking a right with Luke close behind. They soon arrived at a door that said in bold letters, "Rooms Y-10 – Y-40 Only" Luke grinned in triumph, walking though the considerably quieter hallway where they found their new home, dorm room Y-16. Luke slid the key that the manager had given to them opening their room. It was spacious with one large bed, two sets of drawers, a TV, a small entertaining room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was painted cool blues and blacks with a very modern feel and lighting mostly given off by the number of windows.

"You go ahead and take a shower," he said, "I'll unpack and then we can switch." She looked at him gratefully and grabbed her little bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Luke smiled broadly, he couldn't believe he was here, at a _film_ school in California, and it was all because of her, he would have never guessed how completely the one stunning little dancer that he saw in the club could change his life. He picked up his bags and walked over to one of the dressers and began to unpack, he couldn't believe he was here sharing a dorm room with his amazing girlfriend. On the trip they had decided to make it official, she was everything he could have asked for and more, she was undeniably beautiful, but she was so much more. He knew that he could trust her and when they were together he always felt like they were in their own world, a world that only made sense to the two of them, when they danced he was always stunned by the amount of passion and defiance that she could move with, it was if she was daring the world to try to put out her fire. He loved the moments that he caught her looking at him, he was glad that fact that he wasn't the only one that was new to the level of intensity and understanding that they shared. He remembered the night that he had found out that she was Julien's sister, that dance that he had shared had been full of the passion that had been running between them for so long, when the dance had finished it had taken all of self control not to kiss her, and then there was the kiss they had shared when he had come to the train station, the passion that both of them had, it had been cut short by the whistling sounds of the crew but the look they had shared had been full of promise. It didn't help that she had been nothing but a tease the entire trip. He put the last of his things into the doors and folded his suitcase and put it behind the dresser, he hoped he wouldn't have to use that again for quite a while. He was really sick of all the traveling and was looking forward to the stability that life here at the campus should provide. He got out a change of clothes and lay down on the bed he figured a quick cat nap wouldn't do any harm and he didn't think Natalie would be done anytime soon. The warm California sunshine hit his face, he could defiantly get used to that, thinking about the beach trip that he and Natalie had planned before the start of the semester, he fell asleep.

Natalie stepped out of the shower, it felt great to scrape the grim of travel of her face, she felt refreshed and exited. He had come; she had been so worried that he wouldn't come with her to California even after she had chosen him over her brother at the World Jam, but when he had seen him in the crowds with the train ticket in his hand she had felt a ridiculous amount of happiness. She had always prided herself in being the kind of girl that didn't let guys get in her head, she was defiant and competitive and never lost, but then Luke came along and changed everything, she had thought that she was in control but she had realized just how wrong she was when he had kissed her. Suddenly she wanted to tell him everything and it broke her heart that when he turned his back on her that night in the ballroom, and when she had watched the DVD that he had given her she had cried thinking about all she had let slip through her grasp. Julien had teased her and taunted her telling her that she was stupid ad shallow to think that Luke could ever love his enemy's sister. It was then that she had stent the DVD to the California School of Arts and got the acceptance for both of them she had been thrilled. Then when she had found him she had been so sure that he would say yes, she could see in his eyes that he wanted to but before he answered he was called to the stage, she had watched as the Pirates slowly lost bit by bit their only chance at keeping the vault, she had been furious that _her brother_ was going to be the person to put all of these truly decent people and amazing dancers out of house and home. When had convinced Luke to let her dance Julien had grabbed her arm, before she had said anything Luke was beside her, he had looked Julien in the face and told him with a deadly soft tone to let go and then the rest of the Pirates crew had pulled her back, she had looked her brother in the eye and told him the truth the house of Pirates was her only family now. When she had danced with him she had felt his trust and passion in every step, she felt like they talked to each other in that dance, and then there was the kiss she had never wanted to stop, to never let go and now she was here in California with him. She pulled on her midriff top and gray cotton capris ad padded softly out of the bathroom. She smiled when she saw him stretched out on the bed sleeping peacefully, she smiled to herself and walked quietly to the bed and lay down next to him, she propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him softly on the lips.

Luke's eyes flew open to see his girlfriend smiling mysteriously down at him before he could do anything she jumped out of the bed. _Tease_ he thought he sat up and stared at her,

"What was that for?" he asked

"Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're asleep?" she asked with a smirk. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her back onto the bed and kissed her softly, but she wasn't in the mood for gentle she opened her mouth to him and pressed her tongue against his, he groaned and rolled over pinning her beneath him,

"Cute?" he whispered into her ear loving the way she felt beneath him

"Not when you're like this I would defiantly use other adjectives when you're like this," she breathed back at him. He grinned roguishly and nipped at her ear she shivered at the sensation,

"Oh yes and what kind of adjectives would that be?" he whispered against the skin of her neck. She wrapped her legs around her waist flipping them over and griping at the hem of his shirt she pulled it over her head admiring his sculpted stomach,

"Only one really comes to mind," she said smiling,

"And what would that be?"

"Mine" she said to him softly, his eyes blazed, he flipped them back over and drove her crazy, kissing her in a way that ought to be illegal. He pressed his tongue against hers, he pulled back suddenly,

"What's the matter?" she asked frustrated at whomever or whatever had interrupted them, then she heard it, someone was knocking at their door. Luke groaned and rolled off of her to answer it. He yanked open the door to see a man in his late thirties standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" Luke asked confused the man smiled,

"Are you Luke?" he asked politely,

"Yes," Luke said somewhat suspiciously, he felt Natalie standing behind peeking at the stranger from behind his shoulder.

" You must be Natalie then," he said smiling, "My name is Peter and I am here to talk both of you about your life here at the School of Arts, both of you are going to have a new and unique style of scheduling that we are trying here and I am here to explain it to you." Luke and Natalie smiled at each other; they were both very glad they had decided to answer the door.

"Please come in," Luke said with a smile he was excited to learn how this was going to work; he only wished the man hadn't timed his visit so perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3, I think I have got one more chapter and then I'll be done, I don't own Step Up 3, if I did I would have expanded on Natalie's character a bit more, this is my interpretation of her so it may not follow the movie exactly. Anyway enjoy.**

Luke lead the man to the small sitting area that was near the small kitchen, the room was well lit with the midday sun streaming in from the large windows. Peter sat down with Natalie at the little table,

"Would you like something to drink? We just got here so all we have is water," he said, he certainly wanted to make a good impression on the stranger, he planned to stay out of any trouble at this school, not that he had been a real trouble maker at any of his schools, but he had a rep of being a little over protective. Peter smiled at him,

"No thank you I'm fine I just want to discuss how your classes are going to take place. The board was very impressed with you demonstration of talent at the World Jam as dancers, and we loved your film Luke which I believe you sent us Natalie."

Natalie smiled at Luke and nodded,

"When I saw it I had to share, even though it took a while to convince Luke that it was a good thing," she said with a chuckle. Luke looked down embarrassed; Natalie had never been one of many words. Peter watched the two of them with a smile,

"Well we are happy that you convinced him to come, so let's discuses your schedules," he took out and important looking folder and set it down in front of them, "both of you are taking two dance classes, one is advanced group dancing with choreography, which both of you have mastered but we thought it would be fun for you to be able to teach some of the other students a few of the skills you picked up dancing in New York and battling in the World Jam, you will be paid a interns salary to teach them, we are hoping to improve that section of the academy with your help," he said with a smile. Both Natalie and Luke were sharing looks of surprise, of all things this was certainly not what they had been expecting.

"What about the other class?" Luke asked

"The other class will be advanced couples dancing; obviously this and the group dancing are both in the hip-hop style. You will learn to dance together, similar to the small dance that you and Natalie danced in the World Jam; this class is one of the hardest for our student and most quit. It requires complete trust in your partner and judging by the move you two pulled off I would say you will do fine in this class," he said with a smile.

Natalie was staring at Luke, her eyes mirroring the surprise of the conversation and the absolute love and trust that had been burned into both of them since the final battle of the World Jam. Peter pulled out a large brochure and handed it to them,

"This is a map of the school, the top main studios are were the classes take place, but if you would like to dance on your own we have 14 other smaller studios placed around the school, the ones I have circled are the more common simply because they are the largest, at least one of the studios is open day or night, most students have somewhat of an understanding of who uses what studio."

Peter looked at Luke and continued, "There are a max of 4 periods in a day, both of you will have the dance classes every day, but Luke you will have three other classes throughout the week, since you seem to specialize in documentaries, you will take a world class, a technology class that will focus on camera's and how best to use them, and a hands on class were you will make a movie by the end of the year."

Luke was smiling broadly, a school day were he danced in a group, with his fiery girlfriend, and learned how to make true films, not to mention he was also going to be paid a intern's salary, which last he checked was pretty nice, and there was no way he would use much of any of it living on campus. He would send the money back to the vault; he would make sure that he never got close to losing the vault ever again.

Natalie watched her boyfriend's smile widen as the man went on explain the specifics of their new life. She had to admit it was way better than she had ever thought possible and she was looking forward to all the time that they were going to get to spend together on the dance floor and in their new home. The whole part about getting paid to teach other dancers how to move in a group was also pretty awesome.

"Natalie," Peter said with a smile when her eyes suddenly refocused, "when Luke is in his film classes we were wondering if you would be interested in taking a couple of music classes, you would learn how to make your own beats to dance to, how to mix music and thing like that."

Natalie smiled at the man warmly, "That would be amazing thank you so much Peter." The man had made it so much easier for the two of them to see themselves at this school. He stood up and handed the folder to Luke who was still partly undressed and staring out the window,

"All the information that you need is in there," he said gesturing to the thick folder, your schedules, phone numbers, and information regarding school rules for dorms among other things," he said with a smile.

Luke turned from the door and grinned at the man, "Thanks so much for everything, please be sure to relay our thanks to whoever set this up," he reached out and shook Peter's hand. Peter returned the said simply,

"It was really our pleasure Luke, we are so glad you decided to attend this school, you are both a welcomed addition."

Natalie got up and walked the man to the door thanking him once again for his hospitality and time, as the door shut she turned to see Luke still looking out the window, he looked incredible with the sun glancing off of his toned body, she walked over to him, he turned and looked at her with a slightly disbelieving smile on his face,

"I don't believe that just happened," he said with a grin,

"I know it's pretty amazing," she said,

"Do you want to go check out the campus?" he asked

She nodded, "Maybe we could figure out which studio we can use, after dancing so much lately twice a day is going to feel like nothing, I'll go grab my iPod if we can we should get in a little practice, don't want to be out of shape, especially now that we're going to be teachers." She said with a smile as she walked off to the bedroom. He walked to the door and put on his shoes and was waiting for her when she came around the corner, she had an odd look on her face as she walked toward him,

"What is it?" he asked confused by her expression

"Not that I don't love you without a shirt, but I don't want to have to fight any girls off of ya," she said flippantly.

He looked down he had completely forgotten that he had no shirt on, and the entire time that Peter guy was here to, _great first impression_, he thought to himself, he walked off to the room. When he came back he was wearing a black muscle T, he looked at her and mumbled something that sounded like,

"I'll end up donallthefffft"

"What?" she asked her hand on her hip

"Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking I was going to be the one that did all the fighting, I mean did you see those guys in the hallway? They were practically drooling over you, it doesn't help that now you are only three fourths covered."

She smiled, "Don't worry they will figure out soon enough that we are together, I mean come on Luke neither one of us is exactly subtle, especially not you mister protective, or should I say possessive, both work."

He smiled at her, "I have a right to be," he whispered. She gave him a smirk and grabbed his hand,

"Come on, if we don't hurry we are never going to get out of this room and I am dying for a decent dance, it's been like three whole days Luke!"

He laughed out loud, his fiery little dancer, he wouldn't want it any other way. They walked out into the hallway, he turned and locked the door, she handed him her iPod,

"Why can't you carry?" he asked,

"Does it look like I have any place to put it?" she asked gesturing to the tight black midriff top with the cut off top of a loose white cami and loose fitting capris without a single pocket on the whole thing. He grabbed it and put it into the pocket of his jeans. She reached up and pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand,

"Do you have the map?" she asked as they headed for the exit to their peaceful wing. He nodded

"I think we should check out the big studio's first just to see what kind of dancers there are here and then we can look for a smaller studio for us to practice in." She smiled to herself, she didn't think that there was anybody at this school that could out do her and Luke, but maybe there would be some good competition.


	4. Chapter 4

So the new chapter isn't up I know, I am having some kind of block when it comes to finishing this story, I wrote a very short crappy chapter that I am way to embarrassed to post it wouldn't do the story or the people who read or are going to read the story justice so rather than force it I am going to update it if something comes to mind in the meantime if anybody want to write something off of this partially completed story please feel free I don't care I just wish I could finish it but my muse is a very fickle thing so, sorry maybe something will come to me


End file.
